Survival of the Fittest
Survival of the Fittest is the first episode of season one of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Logline Summer is over for Peter Parker and school's ready to start -- both literally (it's his junior year of high school), and in the real world of crime-fighting -- as Spider-Man faces his first real challenge and his first real super-villain. Synopsis Spider-Man swings through New York City, to take a stroll on the last day of summer vacation and reminiscing about himself. A security alarm activates, where Spider-Man goes after the source. Marko and Alex comes out of Jewelry Center on the rooftop. Marko tells Alex that they will get rich, with Alex complaining that the Big Man will get half of the theft. Alex jumps off, but is caught by Spider-Man's web and he activates his Spider-signal. Spider-Man engages Marko in combat, but Spider-Man easily takes him out. Hammerhead shows the life footage of it to the Big Man, which the former ordered him to call out the Enforcers. In Peter's room, he readies for school and goes downstairs. He ovehears the conversation of Anna Watson and Aunt May about her financial problem. Peter acts that he did not hear them and greets her aunt and leaves to school worried. In OsCorp, Toomes is blaming Octavius for letting Norman steal his magnetic flight system. Octavius tries to apologize, which Norman interrupts and tells Toomes that nobody would believe him. He lets his bodyguards take Toomes and tells Octavius that he does not blame him anymore. Peter arrives at his school and greets his friends Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Peter looks at Sally, he goes to her and confesses his feelings to her. Sally furiously blows Peter off and tells she has something with Rand. Rand and Flash approaches them and Peter apologizes to him. Flash grabs Peter telling him not to do that on his girlfriend. He pushes Peter and falls to the ground with the help of Kong. In a warehouse, Hammerhead introduces the Enforcers to the Big Man. He tells them about Spider-Man and Hammerhead shows them the file. The Big Man orders them to kill Spider-Man. In school, the biology class is over and Aaron calls Peter and Gwen, he reminds Peter of the field trip of Curt Connor's lab where he got his Spider powers from a spider. Aaron arranged that Peter and Gwen could work as interships for him. Peter then relaxes with Harry in his apartement. He tells harry that he could earn money from his internship, Norman calls them out and congratulates Peter for earning the job and chides Harry for not getting it. Someone grabs Norman to the sky, Harry calls the cops and Peter changes to Spider-Man and goes after them, leaving his shoes behind. Norman notices the person to be Toomes, which calls himself as the Vulture. He avenges himself for letting Norman steal his tech and releases him. Norman falls down and is saved by Spider-Man. The Vulture goes after them and finds out along with Norman that Spider-Man was not a myth. The Vulture cuts his web and they fall down, Spider-Man catch hold of Norman and delivers him to Jean DeWolff and the Vulture leaves the scene. Peter arrives at ESU, calling with Harry about his disappearance. Gwen and Peter enters the lab and greets Eddie who is working for Curt Connor. Eddie then introduces them to Martha Connors. Curt is injecting a serum on his right shoulder with the missing arm. He leaves the room and greets Gwen and Peter. Eddie gives a tour to them, Peter how much he gets paid, but Eddie tells him he will not earn money. Gwen and Peter leave the lab, Peter wonders what he should and a newspaper from Daily Bugle lands on his face, which contains an advertisements for photos of Spider-Man. Peter breaks in the building, where he is introduced to J. Jonah Jameson and rejects peter's offer and gets him out of the building. Spider-Man goes back to Harry's home to get his shoes back calling his day bad. Norman arrives at home in a car and is ambushed by Vulture. Norman leaves in the car with the Vulture chasing him and Spider-Man goes after them. The Enforcers in a helicopter are behind them, aiming at Spider-man. Spider-man engages Vulture, but is interupted by the Enforcers who caughts Spider-Man in a net. Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and engages combat against Fancy Dan, Ox and Montana in a helicopter. He captures Dan and Ox in a web and swings to Norman and the Vulture who is infultrating the car, with montana in the chopper going after Spider-Man. Spider-Man engages the both of them trying to save of Norman and let Harry feel the same way as he lost his uncle. Norman escapes the Vulture by going into an underground garage and follows Spider-Man. He lures the both of them and grabs hold of Vulture's wing into the rotor. Spider-Man destroys the hover system of the Vulture and captures him in a web. He looks inside the front seat of the chopper, which Montanta escaped from. Peter arrives late at home. May worried about him and gives 10'o clock curfew to Peter. She gives him a cherry pie and Peter reminisces his day her great aunt. Cast Trivia Goofs Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Episodes directed by Victor Cook Category:Title